pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
*The Next Episodes section has been moved to the "News" column. *We now have a Weekly Poll! It is located just below the "PAW Patrol Pledge" in the main column. *If you are experiencing issues and/or seeing things that aren't supposed to be there, we apologize and are working on the issue. ---- Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki. The PAW Patrol Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular kid's TV series PAW Patrol. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding pages, editing pages and adding images, videos and files about PAW Patrol. Currently, today is - -2015. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! We have the latest news on episodes and their premiere dates, and especially, toys! Mod_Main.jpg|Characters!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol Pups and the Kitty-Tastrophe.png|Pups and the Kitty... |link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_and_the_Kitty-Tastrophe|linktext=See where it all began! Pups_Save_a_Surprise_(SD).png|Pups Save a Surprise|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_a_Surprise|linktext=Check out the newest episode! Mom_Patrol.jpg|Mom Patrol|link= https://twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow Mom Patrol on Twitter and get news about merchandise! In order to use this Wiki, you must abide by our rules. The rules for our wiki can be found here, and the rules for our chat can be found here. If you fail to follow the rules, you may have to suffer the consequences. We also have some Editing Rules & Tips. If you see something suspicious about a user, or if someone's vandalising the Wiki, please report this to SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, SirBlaze, GoldenLatias6, Gman581996, PaxSci, Chaseisonthecase, Berkley Official, AlexThorne2001, Kittyfalcon, RockytheEco-pup, TylerLovesJen, Tbrays30 or WithInVisibility. They'll take care of it from there.}} Meet and learn about the members of the PAW Patrol. Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters }} If you wish to join the PAW Patrol Wiki, and promise not to vandalize, say anything bad or nasty, and post anything un-PAW Patrol related, you must understand the PAW Patrol Pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" }} The Weekly Polls from Weeks 1 and 2 can be found in this archive: Weekly Polls. Week 3 (April 26) Which common running gag would you like to see used less often than it is? Marshall crashing (elevator, ladder, jump rope). (1) Rocky getting wet (water cannons, bad luck, missions). (2) Chase's allergies (birds, cats, flowers). (3) Things landing on character’s heads (pumpkins, snow Elvis hair, snow Santa beard/hat). (4) Ryder having to catch falling or frightened pups. (5) Mr. Porter slipping on something and/or dropping food. (6) Cap'n Turbot offering gross snacks. (7) Mayor Goodway losing track of Chickaletta. (8) Other. (9) }} "Pups Save the Space Alien" is the first half of the 1st episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 13, 2014 in the US, August 29, 2014 in Canada, and on November 11, 2014 in the UK. An alien lands on Earth at Farmer Yumi's place, and the gang try to repair his spaceship so he can return home. [[Pups Save the Space Alien|''Read More...]]}} ---- *Ryder: "And that group of stars is called the big dipper." *Rocky: "Yeah, it looks like a scoop you dip into a bag of pup food!" ---- *Marshall: "Hey, Who turned off the lights? And the stars? And the moon?" *Rubble: "Hurry, Marshall!" *Marshall: "Coming! Oof! Hey, who put a building right here?" ---- *Chase: "Yes! Super Spy Chase is on the Case!" ---- *Rocky: "Green means glow!" ---- *Marshall: "A flying cow? Utterly preposterous!" *all pups except for Marshall: (''laughs) *Marshall: "What's so funny?" ---- *Chase: (after being squashed) "Now I know what a pancake feels like." ---- *Ryder: "Coolest.... ride..... ever!" ---- *Ryder: "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp....or 'beep beep beep' for help!" ----}} The Space Alien is a character that appeared in "Pups Save the Space Alien." He has the ability to trap people and animals in floating bubbles. The Space Alien, being very young, tends to wander away from his mother and gets into various situations, including getting lost, hence why he had to be saved in "Pups Save the Space Alien." The Space Alien is the size of a very small child. He has a light green head that resembles a melon, hence Chase's confusion for it to be a melon in "Pups Save the Space Alien." He has green eyes, and wears a blue and green alien's outfit. His head is a lot larger than his body. [[The Space Alien|''Read More...]]}} Here is the featured photo for the homepage, which is updated periodically (meaning every once in a while). This photo is worthy enough to show all our new visitors! Want to see one of your favorite pictures as the Featured Photo? Send it to our main admin, SirBlaze, on his message wall! He will likely accept your request, as long as it meets our standards. }} '''NEXT EPISODES:' *'"Pups Save the Mayor's Race/Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" (05-12-2015, 1:00pm CT)' *'"Pups Save Walinda/Pups Save a Big Bone" (05-14-2015, 1:00pm CT)' *'"Pups Save a Floundering François/Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" (05-29-2015, 12:30pm CT)' ---- * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013. *Also, be sure to check out the Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki! *Have Facebook? Join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics! *Also, check out PAW Patrol's official Facebook page! *If you are an anonymous user without an account, it would be great if you made one! Usernames are much better than IP numbers, since they are easier to remember. *The team got a new pup, and her name is Everest! *Follow the Mom Patrol on Twitter and get updates on merchandise and other PAW Patrol related news! *Season 3 has been confirmed as of February 2015. Music Player (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (Instrumental PAW Patrol Theme Song) *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *Chase has new Super Spy gear for Season 2. *Marshall has new medical gear for Season 2. *Zuma has a new submarine. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *This show was originally going to be called "Ryder's Paw Patrol" *The "PAW" in PAW Patrol means either "Pups At Work" or "Protect and Wag", according to trademarks filed by Spin Master. *The PAW Patrol has a big fanbase of teenagers and adults. This show isn't just for kids! Check out some more polls here! Is Everest overrated in your opinion? Yes No Have you liked PAW Patrol's official Facebook page? Yep! Nope. To see what's been going on at the Wiki, click here. }} Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 14 Admins: *GoldenLatias6 Founder *Hornean Admin *Wiki Nonny Admin *SirBlaze Admin *Gman581996 Admin *PaxSci Admin *AlexThorne2001 Voice Actor *Chaseisonthecase Admin *TylerLovesJen Admin *SonictheHedgehog1245 Admin *Kittyfalcon Admin *Tbrays30 New *RockytheEco-pup New *WithInVisibility New Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Protected Pages Category:Poll Page